


keeping warm

by altrie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altrie/pseuds/altrie
Summary: Sebastian dresses Ciel in shorts even in winter, but he always ensures his legs are warm.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 27
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	keeping warm

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a Twitter thread for the "intercrural" prompt of Kinktober 2020 (prompt list [here](https://twitter.com/kinktober2021/status/1292137619640459272?s=20)), and has been edited slightly for formatting.

Sebastian dresses Ciel in shorts year-round because he loves to see the boy’s legs; however, in the fall and winter months Ciel’s legs get cold because of it, even when he’s indoors all day.

Luckily, Sebastian helps warm them.

Some days he fucks Ciel’s thighs: at Ciel’s orders, he’ll pick the boy up from the plush chair in his study and set him on the desk, atop the papers Ciel has been poring over all day.

Sebastian raises Ciel’s legs straight up so that the hems of his shorts slip down, holding both legs up by the ankles with one hand while undoing his own trousers with the other.

Ciel remains clothed as Sebastian slips his flushed cock between pale thighs; after all, undressing would entirely defeat the purpose, and it would take too much time besides - or so Ciel says, but he often has the time to spare for this.

Sebastian doesn’t say anything when Ciel tells him this, only fucks Ciel’s thighs slowly - he’s only being careful not to crumple the papers beneath his back, of course - admiring the pale skin in front of him, teasing his finger under the sock garters and kissing his knees.

He orgasms into a glove so that he doesn’t dirty the young master’s clothes, and quickly replaces it with a glove kept in his pocket for just this purpose.

The feeling of Sebastian’s thick cock between Ciel’s skinny thighs frequently arouses Ciel as much as it does Sebastian, so Sebastian often sucks him off afterward, too, sitting in the earl’s chair - with his permission - to be able to lean forward and swallow his seed down while Ciel makes fists of his hands, crumpling the papers Sebastian was so attentive of earlier.

* * *

In the chilly mornings or frigid evenings, though, as Ciel lies in bed in his sleeping shirt, he orders Sebastian to fuck the backs of his knees.

When he says it, he’s on his stomach, head propped up on one hand as he lazily watches Sebastian over his shoulder.

Sebastian bends Ciel’s legs enough so that he can slide his cock behind the soft and warm backs of his knees, fucking easily into them. He takes his time as Ciel bends his legs more to tighten the grip around Sebastian’s member.

And once Ciel’s strength in his legs wanes, Sebastian takes over, holding his thin legs up easily to allow him to keep fucking Ciel in a place he didn’t realize was fuckable until Sebastian proposed it one dark evening.

Sebastian holds Ciel like that until he comes; in the mornings he releases himself across the sheets, knowing they’ll be changed by a flustered Mey Rin later, but in the evenings he paints white across Ciel’s skin, to wipe off after admiring his mark there for a moment.

By the time he’s finished, Ciel is laying his head on the pillow, still watching Sebastian, now through lowered lashes. He rolls over slightly to reveal his own hard cock tenting the fabric of his shirt.

Sebastian jerks him off, then; in the evening it eases the young master’s way into sleep; in the morning it ensures a slower start to the day, and a better mood for everyone in the manor.

And afterward, Sebastian dresses his young master in shorts for the winter day.

**Author's Note:**

> [Share the original thread here](https://twitter.com/aultrie/status/1317256113616814082).


End file.
